


Dragon Ball DC

by OrsonZedd



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrsonZedd/pseuds/OrsonZedd
Summary: A freak collision imparts momentum on a momentous moment above the Earth as saviors from the stars arrive at the same time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've seen a lot of crossovers of this type, but they rely very heavily on DC, and kinda sideline the Dragon Ball aspect. So this is more heavily Dragon Ball, and DC characters are secondary.

This is a story of two worlds, about to die: one from hubris and the other from malice. It is the latter which we shall start with. Above the skies of planet Vegeta, a massive bulbous spaceship sat, casting its shadow to the planets inhabitants beneath. Vegeta was home to a race of barbarians called the saiyans and had been for nearly four generations now. It was not always theirs, and it was not always Vegeta, but soon, it wouldn’t be anything. The saiyans were warriors, and their potential value had been noticed by an even greater warmonger than they, a frost demon named Cold. Cold had been genial and saw the saiyan race as a tool for expanding his galactic empire across the Milky Way, but retired a few years earlier to live in resplendent luxury and handed off the business of the empire to his youngest son, Freeza, a man totally lacking in restraint or morality. Freeza’s mental calculus was unrivalled in the galaxy, except by one, and, he decided, now was the time to free himself of the only power which could rival his own.  
  
On the planet below, one of Vegeta’s greatest warriors, Bardock, had anticipated Freeza’s treachery. Though he attempted to rally his fellow man earlier, it was to no avail, and in a last ditch effort, he absconded with his infant son and a small one man spaceship, launching him to one of the undeveloped worlds far from Freeza’s clutches. It had been a wise move. Hours later, Bardock, his wife, his planet, and nearly all other members of his species would be wiped from extinction, leaving his son Kakarot, one of the last of his kind.  
  
On its arrival to its destination planet, a small green backwater called Earth, off on the Orion Spur, far from the hubs of galactic civilization, the small pea shaped craft carrying Kakarot collided with another small spaceship, transferring their momentum and trajectories to the other. It was a chance encounter that for the occupants of each spaceship, would have ramifications for the course of their life, though, by the grace of some greater power, each would arrive and land safely.

Smallville wasn’t quite true to its name. It boasted 45,001 residence as of the Age 730 census, and was home to an ancient meteorite airburster that left fragments everywhere. There were two major jobs in Smallville, astronomer and farmer, and Jonathan Kent was a farmer, and didn’t have much in the way of knowledge about space, or even his hometown’s famous meteorites. Oh he had seen a few. He even had a small collection from the bits that were tilled up from his fields in a small lead box. All said, he was still awestuck when across the sky, a meteor slammed through the atmosphere and landed square in the middle of his cornfield, setting fire to the stubby remains of the previous year’s harvest.  
  
Jonathan knew what a meteorite should look like, and this wasn’t it. It was round, still glowing hot from reëntry, with a window on it? Jonathan ventured closer to look inside and saw its occupant, a small boy. Now, Jonathan was a religious man, and had reached advanced age without managing to have a child of his own. It was something for which he and his wife prayed daily and, though an unusually unambiguous sign, understood that this child had been sent to them by God, as a reward for their faith and perseverance.  
  
He hadn’t expected the child to be so wild when he managed to pry the pod open, but after a close call with a fall, the child warmed up to him, and became part of the family officially after some legal proceedings, bureaucratic red tape, and an investigation to make very certain the child hadn’t been abducted from another parent. Though it was easy to see why the child might have been abandoned. He had a genetic abnormality, a long, prehensile fuzzy tail. Clearly a millions year old atavism, but nothing a healthy amount of love couldn’t fix.  
  
Clark was an attentive child, who enjoyed helping his father with chores, ones which should have been far too difficult for a normal child. That was part of his gifts to humanity, Jonathan reasoned. His wife Martha would often tell Clark that he had been sent to them by God for a special purpose. His tail was a gift from God, his stamina, his raw power. Even as a small child, Clark had become a bit of a local celebrity for his tail and his strength, though his mother wished he wouldn’t show off so much. Sometimes people from out of town would give him some change or a few dollars for his feats and he’d return home with it to his parents to help them.  
  
His appetite was voracious, though how could it not be with the exercise he’d been doing. He made fast friends with the girl from the farm next door, Lana. By all accounts, Clark was a normal, if not a bit quirky, human boy and things might never have changed, if it hadn’t been for the monster.  
  
The night when the monster attacked was the night his father died. It didn’t take Clark much time to understand the monster had killed his father. It destroyed a silo and levelled a barn, but fortunately, removed from the city center, little was damaged and no one else had died. The real damage was done after Jonathan’s death. Without him, managing the farm was basically impossible, but Lewis Lang had been looking to expand, and that transaction had allowed Martha to open a general store downtown and for a while, things were fairly uneventful.  
  
Clark wasn’t an exceptionally smart student, but he tried his best. Being a bit of a dope didn’t stop him from finding friends, though. His special talents caught the attention of Alexander Luthor, the son of business mogul Lionel Luthor, who had been sentenced to live in the small town to learn a bit about humility and keep an eye on the fertilizer plant, though on meeting Clark, he realized that, perhaps, his time in the stix would be a bit more productive. Indeed the two became fast friends, as Luthor always needed some menial task done and Clark was always happy to push himself physically. When Luthor asked why, the reply came, “I don’t know, but when I’ve run myself to the edge of exhaustion, and keep pushing, the next time I’m able to push even further. I wanna know how far I can go, y’know?”  
  
Lex nodded, because indeed he did know. They both had boundaries they wanted to push. The opportunity to do so would come much sooner than he could possibly have anticipated, as everything about his world would change the summer of Age 749 with a visit from some strangers.

Krypton was a dying world around a dying star. It was one of those strange facts that everyone knew and accepted, but no one could bring themselves to care enough to do anything about it. Jor-El was one of the greatest scientists on a planet of scientists and it seemed that if anyone could get through to the high council, it would have been him. However, Krypton was a planet of bureaucrats as well, and the radical changes needed to prolong the life of the planet were prohibitively expensive, they argued. Pointing out that capital would mean very little if there was no planet didn’t seem to give them any cause for alarm, and in his planets dying days, Jor-El knew the only thing he could do to save a part of his planet were ships with their race inside, and with little time to waste he constructed a few, and sent a few members of his family to a distant world with a yellow sun, where their once mighty race might reach its former glory by leading the primitive monkey people on it to greater heights of glory.  
  
The trip would take a million years to reach Earth, and Jor-El’s rocket would have to survive the debris of the exploding planet catching up quickly behind them. Luckily enough, it did for his baby son, Kal-El, and soon the pod arrived in its designated system, only to crash with another incoming ship. Luckily, the pod landed safely in the forests of Mt. Paozu, China, catching the notice of the old local hermit, Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan had lived a life of celibacy, focusing only on martial arts and enlightenment, but felt that his child might have been a calling for him. Though he was advanced in years, he was spry and capable of taking care of himself, so another mouth wouldn’t be too difficult to feed.  
  
Life for the two was quiet for the most part, for the better part of a decade. The child was named Son Goku, and every day he would go out hunting for meat to prepare for lunch, which would have been a feat for any normal child anyway, but the wildlife of Mt. Paozu were giant dinosaurs, terrifyingly large fish big enough to swallow a person, pterosaurs, and large cats. Son Goku didn’t need to worry however. The sharpest teeth, would shatter like icicles on his skin.  
  
It was the summer of Age 749 that would break the tranquility of the forest, with the arrival of a young woman from the city. Bulma was the daughter of the genius Dr. Briefs who invented the Hoi Poi Capsules nearly forty years ago, which had changed technology forever. So versatile were they that off this invention alone, Dr. Brief’s Capsule Corp had become the largest tech company in the world, surpassing LexCorp. It couldn’t be said exactly how he’d happened upon the idea for capsule technology, but it was within other failed bits of research and artifacts from the decades before and since that Bulma happened upon an orange ball with two red stars embedded in it. Not matter how she held it or looked at it, the stars looked back at her from the same angle. Research led to her discovery of myths that there were 7 like it and that bringing them together would grant you any one wish. A normal person would probably then start digging into as much local history from around the world to see if they could locate them, but Bulma wasn’t a normal person. Instead she discovered an energy signature the ball emitted and realized she could use it to locate all the others on the planet, which she chalked up to a win for laziness.  
  
She didn’t look at the two at first, instead checking a giant watch of some design before looking around and spotting them. “Oh! Hello!”  
  
“Hello young miss,” Gohan replied, “What brings you all the way out here?”  
  
“I’m searching for something,” she reached in her bag and pulled out the orb she’d found in her basement. “I’m told they’re called Dragon Balls, I think there might be one nearby. Could you help me?”  
  
Gohan smiled beneath his bushy moustache, “Why don’t you come in for some tea, and we’ll see if we can help you.”  
  
There it was on a pillow in the foyer, a ball, similar enough to hers, but with 4 stars instead of 2. “So they don’t all have two stars. That’s interesting.”  
  
“I’ll be honest, I’m not sure how I found it, it’s been so long. In fact, if I’m including yours, I’ve only ever seen three of them before. So why are you collecting them?”  
  
“Well, I thought I’d wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries?” Bulma replied.  
  
“Ah, well if you won’t tell yourself the truth I don’t think I can make you,” Gohan replied.  
  
“Did you really just drive through the forest by yourself? That’s pretty brave,” Goku asked.  
  
“What do you mean?” Bulma asked.  
  
“All the terrifying monsters out there. I’m surprised you didn’t get gobbled up. You could really use some help.”  
  
Bulma just made sounds, weird ones that said ‘I really wish I knew all that before’.  
  
Gohan laughed, “You know, Goku here is quite a martial artist. You should take him with you. He could use the practice.”  
  
So the two set off in Bulma’s Dyno Cap car for new adventures next time on Dragon Ball DC.


	2. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the approach of Summer Vacation, Lex Luthor decides he's going to impress his friend and that friend's girlfriend by showing them the world as they'd never seen before.

Last time on Dragon Ball DC, a teenage girl with teal hair arrived at the home of Son Gohan, the hermit of Mt. Paozu. Bulma seeks all seven Dragon Balls to make a wish, and Son Gohan agreed to relinquish his good luck charm, and insisted she take his grandson, Son Goku for defense. Their journey continues now.  
Bulma rubbed her finger across each of the capsules in her box to find the one with the shelter. It was nearly dusk hours ago, and now was time to set up camp, as the country roads were impassible in the dark.  
“I’m sorry, but there’s only one bed,” she explained as the sizable dome materialized in a puff of smoke.  
“That’s fine; I enjoy sleeping outside,” Goku replied. “Plus maybe breakfast will walk by.”  
“Breakfast?” she asked.  
“Dinosaurs, deer, wild pigs, iunno whatever comes by.”  
“That’s kinda gross.”  
Goku shrugged, “I mean, you gotta eat. At least, I assume you do. Grandpa does, so I’ll wager you do, too.”  
“What, do you not eat or something?”  
“I don’t hafta, but I can. One night I got mad at Gohan and ranaway when I was real little. He said he didn’t find me for a month, but I was just fine, so I figure I don’t really need t’ eat that much.”  
Needless to say she wasn’t convinced, but didn’t quite care. It was time for a bath, some relaxation and sleep, so she bade the young man goodnight and shut the door behind her.  
“City folk sure are weird,” Goku said to himself, before jumping on the roof and landing softly. It wasn’t the most comfortable place, but there was a nice view of the waxing gibbous moon.

Halfway around the world in the medium sized town of Smallville, the last day of school for the year has finally come and gone, leaving the world open for the taking. Some of the students believed this in a more literal sense, while others had, well, little in the way of plans.  
“So Clark, whatcha gonna do this summer?” Lana asked her neighbor.  
Clark’s tail twitched, it was a habit when he thought too hard, “I reckon I’ll just work in the store and help Ma out by stockin’.”  
“Honestly Clark, if you want a summer job, I can hire you at the fertilizer plant. Under the table, you understand, but it’d be far more money,” snapped the other redhead, Lex. It might have been hard to call him Clark’s friend, but other than Lana, he was the only one who really gave the boy the time of day.  
“Not everythin’s about money, Lex. He probably just wants to spend time with his Ma.” Lana shot back, the annoyance with the rich brat obvious in her face.  
“Well, not so much. I can do the job of ten stockboys! Ma says it’s God’s special gift, to make up for the tail.”  
“You should do something with that strength, Clark! Maybe martial arts?”  
“I think I’m a little young to be considerin’ marriage, Lex,” Goku eyed Lana and the two blushed.  
“No, not marital, martial arts, like in Kung-Fu movies. Or like Cirque du Soleli,” Lex replied.  
“A circle what now?” Lana asked.  
“You two really have been missing out. No this won’t do.” Lex pulled a device out of his backpack that looked kind of like the phone the two had at home, but much uglier and began talking into it. At a point the conversation got heated, but neither Clark nor Lana really listened in. “Alright, that settles it. My father is GRACIOUSLY allowing us to use his plane for vacation.”  
“Whaddya mean us?” Lana asked.  
“I mean you, him, me. I’m going to show you two everything you’ve been missing in this little podunk down.”  
“We can’t go, can we Clark?” Lana asked in a way that suggested she was more looking for back up.  
“I guess we could ask our parents. It’s really up to them anyhow,” Clark replied  
“Oh fine, ask your parents, but you’re going, no two ways about it.”

“Wow, that’s a generous offer,” Martha replied while Clark bagged up their customer’s groceries.  
“You don’t hafta say yes. I know you need help around here,” Clark replied.  
“I got on just fine when you were in school, Clark, I’ll get on fine now. You should go pack though; it’d be rude to keep Alexander waiting.”  
It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but Lex was always full of surprises

Clark didn’t have much in the way of possessions. He didn’t much care for things, so his luggage was mostly just clothing. There was one thing, however, a jar full of meteorites that he’d collected with his father before his death. “Pa, I’m real worried about leavin’ Ma by herself.”  
The jar of meteorites didn’t respond. That was understandable, they tend not to.  
“I wish I could talk to ya again, Pa. It’s always easier when I think ya can hear me, y’know?”  
An idea crept up on Clark, and he stowed the jar in his luggage.

Lana, similarly, hadn’t much luck getting out of going. Her mother, quite wrongly, believed Lex was a suitor of some kind and that this was a great way to make them fall in love, pop out two and a half kids, and send some of that money back home. She wasn’t sure why she even had a passport, it was from a trip the family had taken when she was too young to remember, so for all intents and purposes this felt like her first time leaving the country.  
But, if she was going to be miserable following Lex Luthor around the entire planet, at least she’d be miserable with Clark. The Smallville Airport was a tiny thing with a short runway and handful of privately owned Cessnas that hadn’t seen the air in years, so the LexCorp jet absolutely dominated the entire area. Even its wings were taller than the airport’s buildings.  
As the three boarded the jet, one could scarcely wonder what adventures await for our heroes, next time on Dragon Ball DC.


	3. The Turtle Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Bulma meet a lost turtle, and his master, the Turtle Hermit, Roshi, with ties to Goku's past. Meanwhile, Lex's plans are set in motion.

Mai was a mercenary, as was clear by her trench coat and had been for years now, and how she came into the employ of Pilaf was a bit of a mystery to her partner, Shu. Still he preferred her company to the vindictive Emperor and his cartoonish maliciousness. Shu was a short man six years ago when he took Animorphaline in an attempt to grow into a big, strong fellow. Instead he grew into a short stack shitzu, and at least for him, Pilaf was the only person who took him at least a little bit serious. The glow in the valley below was getting closer, and hopefully, that meant more Dragon Balls. Soon, Pilaf would dethrone King Furry, and bring his terrible reign to the populace below. What they didn’t see was their passenger flying alongside them in the darkness. The plane landed and in the forest and only a few feet away, they discovered the source of the mysterious glow, a pack of wolves, hungry for new food.  
The two panicked in fear, and fell to the ground, unable to unseat their weapons in self-defense.  
The pack leader lunged for the smaller dogman, and cracked his teeth on an arm. “Didn’t your mother teach you to not to play with your food?” It was a bit ironic coming from Goku who had no mother.  
The pack of wolves were more annoyed at their alpha’s defeat than anything, so Goku rolled his eyes, inhaled until his lungs were at full capacity, and blew the wolves away.  
“Are you two alright?” Goku asked.  
“What in the world just happened?” asked Mai.  
“I scared the wolves away, didn’t you see? It was kinda cool.”  
“Yeah it was!” said Shu.  
“Who are you anyway?” Mai asked.  
“I’m Son Goku. Is your plane alright? Will you be able to fly back?”  
“Y—yeah I think so,” Shu replied.  
“That’s good. Man, I’ve never seen a plane this close before. Well, I’d love to stay but, I gotta get back to camp. Hope to see you again soon!” and like a rocket, Goku flew off and out of sight.

Back at the bivouac, Bulma was calling for him, “Goku! Goku where are you?” When Goku landed with the grace of a ballerina, Bulma was so stunned she dropped the food she’d brought him. “You can fly?!”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I shoulda said something. Grampa thinks I was blessed by the Buddha. I couldn’t say. He sewed this symbol on my gi because it was found with me. But we don’t really know what it means.”  
“It looks like a really fancy ‘S’.”  
“I don’t know what that is.”  
“So do you have any other powers?”  
Goku hesitated, “Grampa said not to show them off, on account of they might be dangerous.”  
Bulma huffed, “Fine, don’t tell me,” she looked at the spilled bowl on the ground and back to Goku, “There’s your food.”

The next day, Goku awoke to a visitor, a sea turtle calling to him, “Excuse me, sir? Sir?”  
Goku jumped to the ground feet away from the reptile, “Hello there!”  
“I’m really sorry to bother you, but I’m lost I’ve really come to loggerheads how to get back to the sea,” replied the Turtle. “I was out picking mushrooms, and I lost my way.”  
Bulma stepped out of the portable house, “Is that a sea turtle? She asked, “We’re a hundred miles inland, how on Earth did one get here?”  
“A hundred miles? Golly, I’m more lost than I thought.”  
“Oh and he can talk, how perfectly normal.”  
“Say, you wouldn’t happen to have any sea water would you? I’m awfully thirsty and this freshwater stuff just isn’t doing it for me.”  
Bulma thought for a bit, and while she didn’t have seawater, she did have potable water and salt, and figured, “eh, why not?”  
The salinity was a little high, but the turtle wasn’t complaining. He’d been very low on electrolytes for some time and having a bit more salt than normal was just fine as far as he was concerned.  
“I hate to impose on you, but could you help me return to the ocean?” the turtle asked.  
“What? We’re not a taxi service!” Bulma yelled.  
“We’d be happy to, Mr. Turtle,” Goku replies.  
“What? I never agreed to that,” she continued yelling.  
“That’s fine, I can fly him myself. You can wait here and hope some hungry dinosaurs don’t show up.” Goku replied. That turned out to be an excellent argument against the idea of staying.  
The journey was relatively uneventful, aside from a surprise attack by the Bear Thief. Goku subdued him with a single blow to the sternum, and so his dream of turtle soup dinner was ruined. When the three reached the seaside, the Turtle began is crawl back towards the surf.  
“Stay here, if you would. Your generosity deserves a reward,” that got Bulma’s attention and made the idea of staying put for a moment much more palatable. Hours passed when on the horizon, a figure emerged on the back of the Turtle.  
As the appirition resolved itself, the form of the man became clear, bald, wearing an orange patterend shirt and sunglasses and, oddly, the shell of a tortoise. Around his neck a glowing orange orb. The man's beard was nearly as long as his face, and before long he stood on the beach in front of Goku and Bulma.  
"My name is Roshi the turtle hermit. Turtle here says you helped him out of quite a pickle," he said.  
"The boy did more willingly sir."  
"Hey, I drove you here, alright!" Bulma yelled  
Roshi didn't flinch, but Bulma did catch his eye. She was young, petite, just like the women in his exercize tapes and erotic magazines. "Well, I feel I should reward you still. Lemme see," Roshi cleared his through at shouted to the heavens, "FLYING NIMBUS!" Nearly as soon as he had, the little yellow cloud streaked from the sky and stopped at his feet. "This is the flying nimbus. It'll allow you to fly, if you're pure of heart."  
"That's great!" Goku said, "Now you can fly too, Bulma."  
Bulma hesitated, "How do I know it's not a trick?"  
Goku thought for a second and jumped on the cloud. It held firm against gravity and supported his body.  
So after Goku stepped off, Bulma reluctantly jumped on the small cloud, and right through it.  
"Are you saying I'm not pure of heart enough?!" young woman yelled at cloud.  
"Oh no matter, at least it'll allow you to fly young man."  
"Er, about that sir..." Goku flew up so fast he left wind in his wake, and returned just as suddenly, "I don't really need help flying."  
"Goodness me, what power from a young man." Roshi fingered the orb around his neck as he thought of what else would be a suitable reward.  
"If you must give us a reward," Goku began, "Perhaps you'd part with your Dragon Ball?"  
Immediately Bulma noticed the ball as well, "Yeah, please, mister?"  
"I don't know. Say you gather all seven, what is it you'll wish for?" Roshi asked.  
"The perfect boyfriend, of course!"  
"Well, you don't need a Dragon Ball then!" Roshi paused and then yelled, "'Cause I'm right here, eh heh heh heh."  
Bulma slapped him, and he knew he deserved it. Part of him had really wanted it anyway.  
"Alright, it's yours, but tell me boy, what's your name?"  
Goku realized he'd forgotten his manners and failed to properly introduce himself, "Son Goku, sir."  
"I thought you looked a bit familiar. You're not any relation to Son Gohan are you?"  
"Yeah, he's my grampa! How'd you know?"  
"Oh, Gohan was my best pupil years ago. How is he these days?"  
Goku was thrilled that so quickly he'd found a martial artist like his grandfather. "He's great! Yesterday he encouraged me to help Bulma here find the Dragon Balls. But how could you have taught him? You're both the same age!"  
"Heh heh, no, Gohan's a young whipper snapper compared to me. You wouldn't know by my youthful good looks that I'm actually three hundred years old! Eh heh heh!" Roshi continued laughing for a moment. "Say, did he ever teach you the Kamehameha Wave?"  
In fact, Gohan had done so, or at least tried. No matter how much Goku meditated or tried to direct his ki, he could never manage to summon the energy beam like his grandfather. "Well, sir, he tried. I never could quite get it."  
"How curious that a being like you could master the power of flight but couldn't manage the Kamehameha."  
"I can do this, though," Goku didn't like showing off. It was easy to get carried away and damage a tree or a wall or cliff face, but all the same he cupped up the beach's sand in his hands and starred intently at it, and the sand began to warm and melt into glass, then when it was solid opened his hands to reveal the bead of glass he'd made.  
"That is pretty impressive if you decide to get into making jewelry. But don't feel too bad. It took me fifty years to create the Kamehameha, and your Grandfather took thirty. I think you should join my school of martial arts. I can't promise it'll be easy, but I bet you'll make your grandfather proud."  
"It would be an honor!" Goku replied.  
The turtle hermit took the Dragon Ball off its necklace and handed it to Goku, who immediately felt his power drain from him. It wasn't something he could describe and he managed to keep himself composed, but it seemed this was even more powerful than when he held his grandfather's Dragon Ball. He handed the ball to Bulma for safe keeping and filed the notion away for later.

Paris was, in fact, just as beautiful as Lex had lead him to believe with food as great as Lex had promised, and on Lex's dime, Clark ate until he was stuffed. Lana scoffed at the idea of eating snails, but it wasn't the first time Clark had done so, just the first time he had done so when they were cooked.  
The Circus was, well, Clark was of two minds about it. Yes, it was extravagant and pointless, but the grace and movement of the performers was amazing, and mentally he put away some of their moves to try later. Lana tried her best to not let Lex know how much she'd enjoyed it.  
Lex, for his part, was really enjoying showing off to his friends. It wasn't enough for them to know how great he was, if he couldn't actually do anything for them. Really though, he was winging the whole thing, and after Germany and Italy, he was going to need to think about showing something more fantastic. Maybe somewhere he'd never been and wanted to go? It wasn't long before he hit on the idea of visiting West City, China. The place was a technological wonderland and he'd never hit on a reason to visit before, but breaking bread with the great Dr. Briefs would definitely look good to his father, who wouldn't see this as merely a waste of company resources.  
But no, Clark was the real resource. He'd "lost" his toothbrush, but in fact it had been stolen, and was now serriptitiously on its way to have his genome sequenced. Clark was unusual, and hopefully this would tell him what he wanted to know, and maybe that would help cement his legacy.  
At any rate, tomorrow was Berlin and the next day Rome, Lex could scarcely wait.


End file.
